A Different Kind of Character
by 2good4evil2evil4u
Summary: It's a new year in sixth grade and something unexcepted happens. A girl from America comes to Japan and sparks the interest of the Guardians. Can they really trust this new girl? Amuto, Kaiya, Rimahiko, Kuatu, TadOC
1. The New Girl in Town

****

Charlie-senpai:Hey everyone. This is my first Shugo Chara story and although I haven't update most of my stories, I hope it'll change with this one.

**Ikuto:But that's very unlikely.**

**Charlie-senpai:Shut up Ikuto! *hit him over the head* Now please enjoy it.**

**Ikuto:Charlie also doesn't own Shugo Chara. But she does own Anika, Kurai, Daisuke, and Merodii. *rubs head* Ow...**

**Charlie-senpai:Also anything in bold is in english. Just to help make it clearer. **

* * *

Tadase nodded as he heard a group of girls chattered. He wasn't exactly eavesdropping, or actually included in their conversation. It was like a mixture of both(sure....).

"Yeah I heard the new girl is from America."

"An American?!"

"Will she be even able to speak Japanese?"

As the girls laughed, Tadase wondered about what he heard. _'A new girl is coming here? From America? I wonder what she'll be like?'_

Tadase kept on walking, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't notice when a girl came running around the corner and the two crashed into eachother.

"**What the hell**," she cried out, in what sounded like english. Tadase just blinked and stared at her. He didn't understood what she said and she was...well pretty.

The girl had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and has a briad in front on one side. Her eyes are deep gratish blue color. She's fair skinned and has some freckles. She wore the school's uniform, only she had his dark green sash tied around her waist too and dark blue knee socks on. Also a pentagram necklace hung on a small chain. Tadase felt himself blush a little bit and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he told her and then extended his hand. The girl looked at it, then to him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kiseki saw the confusion going on between them and smirked.

"Looks like the new girl is the American those commoners were talking about," he said in a know-it-all voice. Tadase just nodded and continued to stare at the girl. She began to blush again and muttered something in english to herself. Then she took Tadase's hand and he held her up.

"**I..um..."** the girl stuttered. She took a deep breath, bowed and then ran off. Tadase just stood there and after a while smiled.

"Well that was weird," Kairi said walked over to the blonde. Tadase just nodded. Kairi looked down at the ground and picked up a small book. "I think she dropped this."

It was a pocket dictionary. It seemed that the girl was using it to help her with her japanese. Tadase took it and told Kairi that he was going to return it to her. Kairi just nodded and watched as Tadase took off.

"Does Tadase seem to be acting weird," Kairi's chara asked him. Kairi nodded and sighed. He then turned around to head to class.

* * *

"Everyone this is our new student. She is from America, so I urge you to be patience with her if she doesn't understand something at first. Her name is Anika Mirosuu."

The same girl that Tadase had run into(literally) early walked into the classroom. She smiled shyly at everyone and bowed. Most people were quiet and the ones who weren't, were whispering to eachother. Tadase found himself staring again and a small blush crept into his cheeks.

"Tadase-kun, are you ok," asked Amu. She didn't understand why Tadase was transfixed by the girl and was worried that Tadase sense something bad about her. Amu was also a little jealous that Tadase was transfixed by the American. Her charas giggled as Amu huffed once it was clear that he wasn't listening.

"Hey guys I can sense Shugo Charas from her,' Ran said. Su and Miki nodded. Kiseki looked at the new girl and nodded too. Amu looked closely at Anika and saw that the charas were right. Floating by her hair were three charas. One was a boy who wore punkish clothes and a top hat. Another was a girl with long blonde hair and what looked to be pop star clothes. The third had curly black hair and was wearing a black dress.

"Wow she has three just like Amu-chan," cried Ran. Amu found herself staring at the girl now too. Rima, who wasn't really paying attention, just looked curiously at the girl.

"Ok Mirosuu, you can take the seat next to Tadase(I don't care if there is no seat next to him. There is now). I'm sure he can help you out."

Tadase just remained silent as the girl walked over to her seat. She sat down and glanced over at the blonde prince. Smiling she turned back to look at the front of the classroom. It was certain that this new girl waas more than she appeared.

* * *

**Charlie-senpai:Woot I finish the first chapter!! I think it was pretty good.**

**Ikuto:Maybe.**

**Charlie-senpai:Oh shut up Ikuto. Now tell them to review!**

**Ikuto:You want me to shut up and tell them to review? *sighes* Fine, whatever. You people reading this. Review or else. **


	2. Meeting Anika

**Charlie-senpai:Yesh I am back.**

**Ikuto:Sadly so am I.**

**Charlie-senpai:Oh quit your moping. Anyways I would like to thank Suzuka Harukaze for not only reviewing but favoriting me and the story. You are awesome. I also like to thank ShadowedBlossom for reviewing and favoriting the story and the two people who just favorited(sorry I forgot your names...). Glad that you like it and will continue to read it then. XD**

**Ikuto:And as much trouble as it will be for her, CrushedUnderLove(me) will be trying to also follow the storyline along with her own. I can't wait to see the chaos.**

**Charlie-senpai:It will be challenging, but I hope I can do it. Now disclaimer time.**

**Ikuto:CrushedUnderLove does not own the show Shugo Chara or it's characters. She does own Anika and her charas. Now read the damn thing!**

**Charlie-senpai:I also would like the state that Japanese students learn english(I think), but I don't think anyone besides Nagihiko will know alot of english in the guardians, but I'm sure Utau and Kukui might know a little and Ikuto will probably know the most. **

It was lunch and Amu found herself staring at the new girl. She no longer felt thearten by her(not that Amu would ever admit to that) and instead was very curious. From an adult's or any one without a chara view, it seemed that Anika was talking to herself. Amu knew that really she was chatting it up with her charas. They flew around the girl's head and smiled at her, also talking. It was mostly the male one and the blonde chara that talked. The gothic looking one remained mostly silent.

"Amu-chan you should go talk to her," suggested Su. Miki nodded and Ran did a little cheer. "Go! Go! Amu-chan!"

Amu sighed and began to walk over. As she got closer, she heard the girl talking in what had to be english. Amu was worried about the language barrier, but she didn't stop.

**"...and I told her that. I guess little sisters just don't listen to you,"** Anika complained. She noticed Amu coming near her and flashed her a smile. Amu just waved and tried to find a word that she knew in english. It was difficult and finally Amu decided that she didn't know any. Anika smiled warmly at her.

"I can speak Japanese."

Amu was a little shocked, but also relieved. Anika motioned for her to take a seat next to her and Amu sat down.

"My father is Japanese, so that makes me half. He taught me some of it when I was younger, but I'm not totally fluent in it," Anika explained. Her charas just watched Amu and her charas. They were quiet unlike when they were chatting before. Well two of them at least. "Sometimes I slip into english if I'm talking too fast since it's more comfortable for me."

"That explains your name," Miki said. Anika nodded. As she talked about how her parents choose her name, Amu studied her. Anika had this gentle movement to her. She seemed sweet and kind. Very feminine. But looking at her charas, Amu was slightly confused. She had a boy one first off and the gothic looking one didn't seem to match Anika's personality at all.

"Hey is it ok if I just call you Amu," the brunette asked, gaining Amu's attention back. She had a questioning look on her face. They was no suffix after it. It felt both personal and somewhat friendly.

"Why," Amu just had to ask.

Anika looked down at her lap, a little shy about it. She did look cute and Amu could understand why Tadase was staring at her. Everything about Anika screamed shy and cute and sweet. She was like the perfect girl or something. Amu almost felt jealous.

"Well it's just that I'm so use to using names in the American style. You don't mind right?"

Amu shook her head, then smiled. "It will be fine...Anika."

Anika beamed and stood. She flashed another smile and took off. Amu was left sitting there, wondering why the girl took off. And sadly she never got to ask about her charas. Amu made a mental note to do so later.

Tadase wander down the hall wondering about the new girl, Anika. There was something about her that made her different besides the fact of her having three guardian charas. But her shyness in class and her feminine attitude seemed to plead otherwise. Maybe she was just an average girl with three charas.

Still Tadase wanted to find out. He knew what he had to do too. A little nervous, the blonde went ahead and put his plan into action.

**Charlie-senpai:Oh no, Tadase's plotting! And it has to do with Anika!**

**Ikuto:I wouldn't worry too much. I don't think he can do anything drastic.**

**Charlie-senpai:Yeah you're right. XD Anyways I actually want to ask you guys what I should do. Should I follow the plot episode by episode, just the major events, or do my own storyline? So review and tell me what you want. ^^**

**Ikuto:She's also sorry that it's so short. **


	3. Anika joins the Guardians

**Charlie-senpai:Have a feeling the people reading 365 or Bust are going to kill me, but I'm writing all the drabbles and will have then up soon. **

**Ikuto:She's lying.**

**Charlie-senpai:Ikuto shut up! Anyways no one has answered me, so I decided to just do major events, although some will be altered. I'm not sure when this is in canon, but I will figure it out!**

**Ikuto:*coughes* Lying!**

**Charlie-senpai:*dumps a bucket of water on Ikuto***

**Ikuto:*jumps up and yells* What the hell?!**

**Charlie-senpai:You deserved it. Now this chapter is when Tadase puts his not-so-evil(or not evil at all. I mean come on. It's Tadase) plan to work. XD Enjoy.**

**Ikuto:Like always Charlie doesn't own Shugo Chara, the computer she's using, or the chair she's sitting in(my dad's...). She does own Anika and her charas.**

Amu sighed. She was pretty tired, but sadly there was an emergency Gaurdian meeting. Still sighing, she trudged over to the garden, but once there, Amu immediately perked up. Standing in front of the table, talking to the other members was the new girl.

"Anika-chan?"

The girl, hearing her name, turned to see Amu standing there looking surprised. Anika smiled and waved. Amu, still unsure walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hello Amu. I can tell you're shocked that I'm here. I was a little surprised myself when Tadase-sama asked me to come here." Anika smiled brightly at Tadase when she said this and his cheeks went a little pink.

Everyone looked at Tadase when they heard what Anika called him. Rima raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Tadase-_sama_?"

Tadase blushed deeper, but didn't speak. Anika was looking a little confused and wondered if she said something wrong. It could of been possible, since she was not use to using honorifics outside her family. Also Anika realized that most people who aren't close in Japan are usually referred to by last names and not first. It was like everyone was an adult, calling eachother "Mrs. Yin" or "Mr. Wang" or something similar to that.

"I'm sorry," Anika said, doing what looked to be a bowing motion. "I'm just use to calling people by their first name and sama is used to show respect for those in higher ranks, right?"

"Yes, you did use sama the correct way," Kairi said, being all bookish. "It's just weird to hear anyone calling people by that."

"So using his first name when not close to someone is strange too," Rima added.

Anika nodded and looked down at her feet. She felt stupid and out of place, like some stupid tourist American and not half-japanese. Tadase seeing his felt bad.

"It's ok Mirosuu-san. You can call me that."

"Besides it's good to show your King the respect he deserves," Kiseki added smugly. Anika looked up and smiled, happy that Tadase didn't mind. She didn't feel so stupid now.

"You don't mind that I called you by your first name?"

"It's what you're use to growing up in America right?" Anika nodded. "Then it's fine."

There was a slight awkward silence, before Tadase cleared his thoart and decided to move on. "Ok now that everyone is here I can finally tell you why I had asked Mirosuu-san here. As you all know she is the new student from America-"

"And she is also half-japanese, her father now returning to Japan in order to go back to working at the company he was in before marrying and leaving for America," Kairi interjected.

Looking both mad at being interupted and slightly impressed that Kairi knew that, Tadase continued. "Besides that, it seems she also has three Guardian charas: Daisuke, Kurai, and Merodii. When I saw that this morning, I decided that Mirosuu-san could be of some help with caughting X-eggs. She also said that she is able to spend the time before and after school helping and is all for it. So what does everyone think?"

There were sounds of agreement with Anika helping. The girl was glad that she was accepted into their group and hoped that this would be the beginning of a good life in Japan. Still there was something bugging her and she waited until things quieted down.

"Um...is it ok for me to say something," she asked nervously.

"Go ahead, Tadase told her.

Anika nodded. "First off you can all call me Anika. I hate my last name, so unless you really want to, Anika is fine with me. Second I want you all to know that although I have three charas, it's not so impressive. You'll later find out that they all are actually quite similar in a lot of ways. What is impressive is....."

Anika looked down not able to say it. Suddenly another spoke for her. "Anika can sense the emotions in other people's hearts. It's not so great since she can't always do it and the only thing she can feel is the basic emotions. If one feeling is drowned out by another one, it'll be harder for Anika to sense it deep down in the heart and it takes energy out of her too. If Anika is distracted it will be harder for her to focus on someone's heart. It's a gift she has from her great-grandmother who was a shrine priestess."

Almost everyone's mouths were wide open, staring at the male chara floating near Anika's head. No one had heard any of them speak yet and for Daisuke to have gone on like that unexceptly, well it was a bit shocking.

Anika nodded though, like it wasn't too weird that her chara had spoken for her randomly. "Yeah that's it. Also I don't want the Embryo."

"Why," Amu had to ask. Almost everyone she knew wanted to get their hands on it.

"Because a wish can go easily wrong. I do not want to take my chances in screwing up a wish. But I will gladly help you find and catch it."

"Hold on," Kairi said. "I'm understand your reasons for the Embryo and I can agree with you on some level. That's not my problem. What is is that I don't believe that you really have the power to sense the emotions in other's hearts."

Anika looked at Kairi and her face went hard. "I'll prove it."

**Charlie-senpai:See? Tadase isn't evil. Well he was in episode 74(Curse you for confessing to Amu before Ikuto!!!....and haha that Kairi got there first. XP), but that won't happen in this story, so Amuto fans don't worry. XD Tadanika is what I had in mind for him.**

**Ikuto:You gave the pairing a name?**

**Charlie-senpai:Maybe. Anyways next chapter Anika is going to show up Kairi and catch her first X-egg. If you guys know a good place for me to make it, so I can begin putting some of the story line in, then please do. **

**Ikuto:And if you were upset with the Tadamu in episode 74, then you are awesome.**

**Charlie-senpai:Exactly. XD So review and bye!!!**


	4. Proving herself

**Charlie-senpai: Hey I know it's been a while. I've been busy. School and blah blah blah.**

**Ikuto: She's just been lazy.**

**Charlie-senpai: Who asked you? Ok I have been pretty lazy lately in my writing, but when my internet went down I was able to get some things done. So hopefully I won't slack on this.**

**Ikuto: But who really knows with her as the writer. And because I know soon Charlie is going to kill me, we have someone else to help us commentate whatever this is before and after each chapter.**

**Rima: Hey guys. As Charlie's favorite female character I have been asked to help, I guess.**

**Charlie-senpai: Well you can do the disclaimer. Oh and I can't wait for the next chapter. The anime is still making me mad.**

**Rima: Fine. Charlie doesn't own any of the Shugo Chara characters. She only owns the plot, Anika and her charas and Ketsueki.**

**Charlie-senpai: Oh and before I forget I'm asking someone to draw Anika, Daisuke, Merodii, and Kurai for me. I know someone asked for descriptions of the three latter (though I'm sure I did describe them before), and so I thought a picture would be good. Now enjoy.**

* * *

Kairi didn't believe that Anika could really tell people's feelings. She shot him a look like she could read his mind. Then she smiled sweetly at Kairi, which caused him to blush slightly.

"Let's go. I'll prove that I'm not a liar."

The Guardians followed her outside. Some kids were lounging around. A few adults too. Anika frowned and whispered something to her charas. Then she led them to the park.

"Now I can only sense the most outer emotion. If someone was very depressed or very excited I could tell."

"Couldn't you tell that anyways," Kairi asked skeptically. Anika just smiled.

"You don't know how well people can hid things. Even when it's the most strongest."

"I think we should give her a chance," Tadase said. Kiseki nodded. "At least if she's lying we can just ditch the peasant here," he commented too. Kurai shot him a dirty look.

The others nodded. Tadase and Amu (and her charas) were the ones who believed her the most. The others half believed it and Kairi/Kiseki were the most skeptic.

Anika closed her eyes as she faced the crowd. There were a lot of people out today. But none of them seemed like they were hiding something. Suddenly Anika pointed in a direction.

"What?"

"That guy over there with the camera. He's depressed," she said softly. She was looking at him with a kind of sad face. Like she caught his pain.

The guy she was pointing to looked like he was in seventh grade or around that. He had a camera that hung around his neck and he was taking pictures randomly. He didn't look that depressed. All five of the Guardians looked at Anika, who just nodded.

"I swear to you that he is. And if from what I know is correct, an X-egg is sure to follow."

Amu looked at the kid. He did look a little upset. She could see that he wasn't smiling either. And soon an X-egg appeared. Anika was right. The boy was depressed.

"See I told you. And I would help with the X-egg but um....I'm not comfortable with transforming in front of others."

"Or character changing most of the time," Daisuke added with a grin. Kurai hit him.

No one said or did anything at first, but then Amu realized that she should take care of the egg.

"My heart, unlock! Chara transformation Amulet Heart!"

Amu started to follow the now fleeing X-egg. Some of the others followed her, but Kairi and Anika went to the boy.

"My dreams are hopeless," the X-egg replied in a monotone voice. "I'll never be able to be a professional photographer."

"That's not true," Amu replied. "If you keep working on it, I'm sure you'll make it."

"It's pointless. All my photos suck."

"How do you know? Did anyone tell you that they suck? Don't you have any faith in your own abilities?"

The X-egg froze and Amu took this chance. "Negative heart: lock on! Open heart!"

The X-egg was cleansed and Amu went back to normal. She had a wide smile on her face and walked back to the park.

There she saw Anika and the boy chatting it up. She walked back over to the group, beaming. She turned and waved to the boy, who waved back and then took a picture.

"His name was Kaizoku. He seems really nice too. I have high hopes for him," she said to them. "And this proves I wasn't lying. But I have to go. My parents will worry if I'm too late."

They said bye and Anika walked off. Kairi was the only one not looking excited.

--------------------------

"Thanks for telling me this Kairi," his older sister told him. She patted him on the shoulders and walked off. Kairi leaned against a tree, looking pretty upset.

"You had to do this," Musashi told him. Kairi just shook his head. "It's what has to be done. Anika can be very useful to Easter."

"I know, but I feel dirty. Is it really right of me to sell out Mirosuu-san to Easter? I mean she did nothing wrong.

"But I feel she is hiding something too." Kairi shook his head again. "Well it's too late now. Mirosuu-san is officially on Easter's radar."

* * *

**Charlie-senpai: God Kairi. Selling out the sweet, shy Anika to the awful Easter? What could he be thinking about?! Although he may be right about her hiding something. **

**Ikuto: Probably nothing smart.**

**Charlie-senpai: Rima can you hit Ikuto for me?**

**Rima: Sure. *hits Ikuto over the head with a bat* There you go.**

**Charlie-senpai: Thanks and sorry to my readers if that felt rushed. **

**Rima: Don't mention it.**

**Charlie-senpai: Anyways now that Easter is going to be after Anika, you might start seeing more of Ikuto. **

**Ikuto: It's about time. So please stick around. Charlie will update soon if she'd stop being so lazy.**

**Rima: *hits Ikuto over the head again* Bye and review!**


End file.
